Code Lyoko: Next Generation
by englasian
Summary: What happens when the original code lyoko gang graduates from cadic, but X.A.N.A returns? Their children must save the world of course! I hope you guys like my story and beware their will be some scenes that are visual but nothing major so i hope you like my story and plz read!
1. Chapter 1

thank you for reading my story and please no hate or anything because this is my first story ever so anyways basic thing here or somewhat story line is that after the original code lyoko gang graduates X.A.N.A returns and so the children of the gang must be the ones to save the world btw not all of the charcters are the children of the original code lyoko cast

i do not own code lyoko in anyways possible all rights go to the makers of code lyoko which are some french people so thats all i know about them lol anyways key thing is I DO NOT OWN CODE LYOKO! heres the story

The first day of school for everyone and it is not so plesant...

"bye dad!" says Jared, the son of Odd Della Robia. "Remember to call us every once in awhile and no getting girls pregnant" "Dad!" "I'm just kidding just don't be reckless" says the oh-so-famous Odd. As Jared is walking away Ulrich and Yumi arrive with their son Andrew. "Bye mom, bye dad!" "Goodbye Andy oh and did you bring your nightlight because you know how you get scared-" says Yumi but ulrich cuts her off "Please stop mom just stop" "Bye son call us if you need anything" "Andrew!" calls Jared. "Hey what's up jared!" he says as they do their siganture hand shake.  
just as they were about to walk to their dorms Aelita and Jeremie arrive with their daughter Sophia."Ha. Don't look now Andrew because it looks like your certain someone is here" says Jared. Andrew while confused, turns around and immediatly starts to drool, litteraly. "hey guys!" exclaims Sophia. "U-uh, h-h-hey s-sophia", stutters Andrew. " Hey Sophia, Andrew here is just a bit nervous cause he's got a su-" starts Jared but Andrew soon cuts him off "Jared! you don't need to say more!" yells Andrew. "Hahahaha you guys are so funny and maybe a little cute" giggles Sophia. "Thanks Sophia"says Jared. "She was talking to me!" replys Andrew. "Hahaha uhmmm hey Andrew you wannna help me move my stuff into my dorm?" "Oh sure, Sophia!" exclaims Andrew. As Andrew and Sophia leave Jared accidently runs into one of the girls at Cadic."I'm sorry" "No it was my fault I'm sorry here let me help you up" offers Jared.

(Jared's POV)  
I ran into this girl who I have never met before, but probably goes here. She looks so shy, but kinda cute. Oops maybe instead of looking at her I should help her with her stuff. I help her up and I finally got a good look at her face. She is absolutely gorgeous and I have never said that before. After I help her up, she is about to rush off but I quickly grab her wrist. "Wait i could help you if you want?" I ask pleading she says yes. "Oh, no thats alright im fine" she said with her amazing british accent but she didnt look up to make eye contact either man is this girl shy or what either way shy or not i was going to help her."No I insist because one those are a lot of boxes and two i kinda just knocked you over so its the least i could do" I proudly stated. "O-ohkay" she said ever so quietly.I soon picked up some of her boxes while she carried some and we were off to her dorm. On our way there I tried to start a some type of conversation with her so i simply just said "What's your name?" I waited for awhile but she never said anything she just kept walking till we got to her dorm room. So i stopped and finally asked her "Okay is there something I did wrong or are you just really shy?" I waited till she answered "No you did nothing I'm just not used to talking to people sorry..." SHE FINALLY TALKED! YES! "What are you apologizing for why don't we try this whole thing again, Hi I'm Jared Della Robia" I stick out my hand hoping that by doing this I'm helping her. "H-hi I'm Mary Edwards" She shakes my hand. I think I did a pretty good job now my work here is done. "See that wasn't so hard" she shakes her head.  
"Well I'll see you later and sorry for bumping into" I say as I walk away."Wait!" 


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the next chapter guys so i hope you like it!

recap:  
"Well I'll see you later and sorry for bumping into" I say as I walk away."Wait!" _

(Jared's POV)  
I turn around and walk back to her."What's up?" I ask with as cool as i can."Uh-uhhmm d-do you maybe uhm want to help me put my stuff away? but only if you want to!" she asked me. Awwwww she stuttered over me i might as well.  
"Sure!" When she opens her door, I see Andrew and Sophia eating eachother's faces. I heard Mary's little 'barf' noise and i just laugh with her. As soon as i cough they both stop kissing and look at us with humiliated written all over there faces.

(No one's POV)  
"What are you guys doing in here besides having a total makeout session?" Jared asked trying to embarrass them even more."Well this is my dorm room so that should be my question" replied Sophia "And who is she?" "This is Mary and we're here because this is her dorm room as well so i came to help her"Jared stated trying his best to win their 'arguement'. "Oh okay! Hi I'm Sophia! And this is Andrew" she said pointing to Andrew "Andrew wanna go walk around campus and explore stuff" "Sure I'm down" Andrew and Sophia leave the room leaving Jared and Mary alone."They seem interesting" "Don't worry about them they're probably even making out right now so they wont be back anytime soon and how about we start unpacking!" exclaims Jared. "yeah sure and uhm Jared thanks for helping me it means a lot"says Mary "No problem we're friends after all right?" "right" Jared just smiled with such a kind expression making Mary blush. Suddenly Jared's phone stared ringing ruining their "moment". Jared answered his phone quite angry. "What Andrew?" "Jared you've gotta come see what we found" "It's not a good time right now" "C'mon man just bring whoever your with" "Grrrr fine where are you guys at?" "just go into the sewer hole right at the beginning of the forest" "Alright we'll be there soon" Their call ended. "Uhmm I'm going to go see my friends did you wanna come?" Jared asked hoping she'd say yes that way he wouldn't feel bad for leaving her alone. "Sure!" she said surprisingly happy. They soon left and went to go find the rest of the group.

They arrived at the swere opening and went inside immediately seeing Andrew and Sophia. "Good now look follow us!" They led them to this room with chambers and a high tech computer. "Wow what is this stuff." "Apparently this is the supercomputer our parents were talking about and I'm so excited to start it up!" Excitedly says Sophia. "Wait we're gonna start it up again are you serious! There's a reason our parents closed it!" worry takes over Andrew. "Please Andrew!" Sophia says as she flutters her eyes. "O-Okay" Andrew says trying to make Sophia happy. "And there you have it, the effects of love" points out Jared and they all laugh except for Andrew who just stand there blushing.  
"Well let's start it up!" "Okay you guys go into those chambers and soon enough you'll be in the game while I stay here and work with the supercomputer." says Sophia. Everyone steps into the chambers and soon enough they're tansported to Lyoko. 


End file.
